AH-Software Co. Ltd./Gallery
VOCALOID Software Ofclboxart ahs SF-A2 miki.jpg|SF-A2 miki package MikiNatural boxart.png|SF-A2 miki V4 package Ofclboxart ahs Kaai Yuki.jpg|Kaai Yuki package YukiNatural boxart.png|Kaai Yuki V4 package Ofclboxart ahs Hiyama Kiyoteru.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru package KiyoteruNatural boxart.png|Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 Natural package KiyoteruRock_boxart.png|Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 Rock package Kiyoteru_package.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 bundle package Ofclboxart_ahs_Nekomura_Iroha.jpg|Nekomura Iroha package IrohaNatural boxart.png|Nekomura Iroha V4 Natural package IrohaSoft boxart.png|Nekomura Iroha V4 Soft package Iroha v4 box.jpg|Nekomura Iroha V4 bundle package Akari VOICEROID2 box.jpg|Kizuna Akari VOICEROID2 package akari standalone.png|Kizuna Akari VOCALOID4 package akari yukari pack.png|Kizuna Akari and Yuzuki Yukari package Haruno Sora Complete.png|Haruno Sora VOCALOID5 package Haruno Sora Natural boxart.png|Haruno Sora Natural package Haruno Sora Cool boxart.png|Haruno Sora Cool package Haruno Sora VOICEROID2 boxart.png|Haruno Sora VOICEROID2 package Logo SFA2miki.png|SF-A2 miki Yukilogo.png|Kaai Yuki Kiyoterulogo.png|Hiyama Kiyoteru Irohalogo.png|Nekomura Iroha akari_logo.png|Kizuna Akari Haruno Sora logo.png|Haruna Sora Character SF-A2 miki.jpg|SF-A2 miki illust. Yusuke Kozaki sf a2 miki v4.jpg|SF-A2 miki V4 illust. Yusuke Kozaki Kaai Yuki.jpg|Kaai Yuki illust. Umetani Atarö Yuki V4 Natural.jpg|Kaai Yuki V4 Natural illust. Umetani Atarö Hiyama Kiyoteru.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru illust. Umetani Atarö Kiyoteru natural.png|Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 Natural illust. Umetani Atarö Kiyoteru rock.png|Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 Rock illust. Umetani Atarö Nekomura Iroha vocaloid.jpg|Nekomura Iroha illust. Okama Iroha natrual.png|Nekomura Iroha V4 Natural illust. Okama Iroha soft.png|Nekomura Iroha V4 Soft illust. Okama vocaloid akari.png|Kizuna Akari VOCALOID illust. Juu Ayakura Kizuna akari.png|Kizuna Akari VOICEROID illust. Juu Ayakura Haruno Sora Natural.png|Haruno Sora Natural Haruno Sora Cool.png|Haruno Sora Cool Haruno Sora VOICEROID2.png|Haruno Sora VOICEROID2 Concept Miki Ver 2012.jpg|Concept Art for SF-A2 miki "2012 Edition" Miki 2012 Design.jpg|Concept art for SF-A2 miki "2012 Edition" Miki 2012.jpg|Concept for miki "Ver Up" Miki Concept Art 6.jpg|Concept art for SF-A2 miki "2012 Edition" Miki Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art for SF-A2 miki "2012 Edition" Miki Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art for SF-A2 miki "2012 Edition" Miki Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept art for SF-A2 miki "2012 Edition" Miki Concept Art 4.jpg|Concept art for SF-A2 miki "2012 Edition" Miki Concept Art 5.jpg|Concept art for SF-A2 miki "2012 Edition" sfa2 miki flying bike.jpg|"SFA2 Flying Bike" illust. Yusuke Kozaki, 2010 kiyoteru nat images.jpg|Different faces for Kiyoteru Natural kiyoteru rock images.jpg|Different faces for Kiyoteru Rock illu_Vocaloid_Nekomura_Iroha.jpg|Nekomura Iroha diagram Iroha natural promo.jpg|Nekomura Iroha Natural with text Iroha v4 soft.jpg|Nekomura Iroha Soft with text illu_Vocaloid_Nekomura_Iroha-sketch.jpg|Nekomura Iroha primary Sketch in DTM Magazine Nekomura Iroha sketch.jpg|Nekomura Iroha primary Sketch from the Hello Kitty to Issho! Twitter (@with_KT) Nekomura_Iroha_Concept_Page.jpg|Nekomura Iroha VOCALOID2 concept artwork from the "ハローキティといっしょ！" Book Akariconcept.png|Kizuna Akari reference Akari concept 2.jpg|Akari older concepts Akari concept 3.jpg|Akari color concepts Promotional General Miki_v4.jpg|SF-A2 miki V4 promo with logo Yuki_v4.jpg|Kaai Yuki V4 promo with logo Kiyoteru_v4.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 promo with logo Iroha_v4.jpg|Nekomura Iroha V4 promo with logo Sora_Promotional_Full.jpg|Promotional image of Sora with all her designs Event AHS Renewal announcement.png|AH-Software's renewal announcement AHS V4 stream.png|AH-Software V4 designs revealed during live stream (AHS生放送第79回) @48:20 mark V4andadultiroha.jpg|Nekomura Iroha Natural and Soft cardboard display Haruno_Sora_Live_Broadcast_Event_Cosplays.jpg|Official Haruno Sora Cool & Natural cosplayers from an AHS Official Live Broadcast with voice actress Kikuko Inoue Omake Yuki Promotional.png|Kaai Yuki Yuki Promotional 2.png|Kaai Yuki Yukiyoteru.png|Yuki and Kiyoteru Yukiyoteru 2.png|Yuki and Kiyoteru Kiyoteru Promotional.png|Hiyama Kiyoteru Kiyoteru Promotional 2.png|Hiyama Kiyoteru - second persona Yukitraddress.jpg|Kaai Yuki in a kimono 20171204 yuki kiyoteru.jpg|Kiyoteru and Yuki as police officers Sora Yuki Kiyoteru Casual Designs.jpg|Sora, Yuki & Kiyoteru in casual outfits. Contest Iroha_Christmas_Winner_1.jpg|illust. Mashiro Mami Iroha_Christmas_Winner_2.jpg|illust. Sudou Iroha_Christmas_Winner_3.jpg|illust. Amaka Iroha_Christmas_Winner_4.jpg|illust. Vanesha Media Animation Ahsoft.png|AH-Software live stream opening (AHS公式生放送第81回) ahsoft2.png|Kaai Yuki as featured in live stream opening (AHS公式生放送第81回) 3D Model Officially released MMD models. miki v4 model.gif|SF-A2 miki V4 MMD model. KIO Yuki v4 mmd.gif|Kaai Yuki V4 MMD model. kakomiki Kiyoteru v4 mmd.gif|Hiyama Kiyoteru V2 + V4 Rock MMD models. kakomiki Kiyoteru natural official mmd.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 Natural MMD model. kakomiki MMDmodel_NekomuraIroha_Isao.png|Nekomura Iroha V2 MMD model. ISAO Iroha model v4.gif|Nekomura Iroha V4 MMD model. ISAO sora mmd models.jpg|Official Haruno Sora models by Tumidango Merchandise AHS Original Goods mikipurse.png|SF-A2 miki purse Ahskeyrings.png|Kiyoteru and Yuki keychains Iphonecaseahs.png|Kiyoteru and Yuki iPhone cases AHS_SF-A2_Miki_iPhone5-5S_Case.jpg|SF-A2 Miki iPhone Case Kiyoteru mini towel.png|Kiyoteru mini towel Kiyoteru Glasses Case.PNG|Kiyoteru Glasses Case and Cloth AHS Sora Yuki Kiyoteru Illustration Cards.jpg|Sora, Yuki & Kiyoteru Illustration Cards AHS Haruno Sora Acrylic Stand.jpg|Haruno Sora Acrylic Stand AHS Hiyama Kiyoteru Acrylic Stand.jpg|Hiyama Kiyoteru Acrylic Stand AHS Kaai Yuki Acrylic Stand.jpg|Kaai Yuki Acrylic Stand AHS Acrylic Keychains.jpg|AHS Character Acrylic Keychains AHS Alice Series Mug.jpg|"Alice Series" Mug featuring Yukari & Akari AHS Alice Series Haruno Sora Acrylic Stand.jpg|"Alice Series" Haruno Sora Acrylic Stand AHS Alice Series Kaai Yuki Acrylic Stand.jpg|"Alice Series" Kaai Yuki Acrylic Stand AHS Kaai Yuki Rubber Keychain.jpg|"Alice Series" Kaai Yuki Rubber Keychain AHS Haruno Sora Rubber Keychain.jpg|"Alice Series" Haruno Sora Rubber Keychain AHS 2019 Calendar.jpg|AHS 2019 Desktop Calendar AHS Mini Acrylic Keychains Mockup.jpg|AHS Mini Acrylic Keychains, Artwork AHS Mini Acrylic Keychains.jpg|AHS Mini Acrylic Keychains Kizuna Akari T-Shirt.jpg|Kizuna Akari-themed T-shirt Kizuna Akari Jacket Front.jpg|Jacket based on Kizuna Akari's jacket, Front Kizuna Akari Jacket Back.jpg|Jacket based on Kizuna Akari's jacket, Back Kizuna Akari Container.jpg|Kizuna Akari-themed Foldable Container COSPA Merchandise SF-A2_Miki_Key_Ring.jpg|SF-A2 Miki Key Ring SF-A2_Miki_Phone_Strap.jpg|SF-A2 Miki Phone Strap SF-A2_Miki_Strap.jpg|SF-A2 Miki Strap SF-A2_Miki_Mug.jpg|SF-A2 Miki Mug SF-A2_Miki_T-Shirt_Green.jpg|SF-A2 Miki T-Shirt (Green) SF-A2_Miki_T-Shirt_Black.jpg|SF-A2 Miki T-Shirt (Black) ハローキティといっしょ！ (Hello Kitty to Issho!) Campaign Merchandise Nekomura_Iroha_VOCALOID2_B5_Poster.jpg|B5 Poster Nekomura_Iroha_VOCALOID2_Badge.jpg|Can Badge Nekomura_Iroha_VOCALOID2_Character_Art_Speaker.jpg|Character Art Speaker Nekomura_Iroha_VOCALOID2_Clear_File.jpg|Clear File Nekomura_Iroha_VOCALOID2_Pillow.jpg|Pillow Nekomura_Iroha_VOCALOID2_T-Shirt.jpg|T-shirt by COSPA. NormNekomura.jpeg|Figure featuring Kitty'ler Nekomura Iroha Nekomura iroha.jpg|Figure featuring VOCALOID2 Nekomura Iroha Nekomura Iroha Hello Kitty to Issho.jpeg|Figure featuring Nekomura Iroha in a Lily-themed outfit. AHS製品キャラクターズ (AHS Product Characters) Webpon Campaign Merchandise Webpon First Run AHS_Webpon_Acrylic_Headphone_Stands.jpg|Acrylic Stands AHS_Webpon_Can_Badges.jpg|Can Badges Webpon Second Run AHS_Webpon_Acrylic_Stands.jpg|Acrylic Stands AHS_Microfiber_Cloths.jpg|"Alice Series" Microfiber Cloths AHS_Webpon_Acrylic_Stand.jpg|"Alice Series" Acrylic Stand AHS_Webpon_Acrylic_Keychains.jpg|"Alice Series" Acrylic Keychains AHS_Webpon_Can_Badges_2.jpg|"Alice Series" Can Badges AHS製品キャラクターズ×THEキャラSHOP (AHS Product Characters×THE CHARA SHOP) Merchandise AHS_CHARA_Deca_Acrlyic_Stands.jpg|Deca Acrylic Stands AHS_CHARA_Can_Badges.jpg|Can Badges AHS_CHARA_Acrylic_Stands.jpg|Acrylic Stands AHS_CHARA_Microfiber_Cloths.jpg|"Alice Series" Microfiber Cloths AHS_CHARA_B2_Tapestries.jpg|B2 Tapestries AHS_CHARA_Keychains.jpg|Keychains AHS_CHARA_Pass_Cases.jpg|Pass Cases AHS_CHARA_Notebook-type_Smartphone_Cases.jpg|Notebook-type Pass Cases AHS_CHARA_Prize_Bromides.jpg|Prize Bromides Misc. Other Kaai_yuki_by_KEI.jpg|Kaai Yuki's artwork by KEI (non-official) IcemountainTeacher.png|Hiyama Kiyoteru as he appears in the TOKUMA MEDIA PLUS book "Ice Mountain" Iroha Maid.jpg|Art by Okama featuring Iroha in a Hello Kitty maid outfit Gekkayo_Vocaloid_fan_vol.3.png|Gekkayoボーカロイドfan Vol．3 AHS Anniversary - Iroha.jpg|AH-Software's 10 Year Anniversary Celebration by Okama AHS Anniversary - Kiyoteru and Yuki.jpg|AH-Software's 10 Year Anniversary Celebration by Umetani Atarö AHS Anniversary - Yuki.jpg|AH-Software's 10 Year Anniversary Celebration by Toppe Kittyler Nekomura Iroha kittyler.jpg|Nekomura Iroha's original (Kitty'ler) design Nekomura Iroha idol.png|Nekomura Iroha - Idol Style Nekomura Iroha magician.png|Nekomura Iroha - Magician Nekomura Iroha swimsuit.png|Nekomura Iroha - Swimsuit Category:Character-related gallery Category:AH-Software Co. Ltd. Category:Vocalomakets